Wireless communication for electronic equipment is often desirable for permitting uploading and downloading of data and for other purposes requiring communication with some distant source in the absence of wired communications. Embedding the wireless communication equipment within tile electronic module is limiting in that standards of wireless communication may change or it may be desirable to allow communication in more than one system of wireless communication (i.e. cellular voice communication; wireless local area networks, etc.). This may be alleviated in part by use of plug-in wireless signaling units. However this may be unsatisfactory because the unit adds undesirable bulk or must be located in a disadvantageous position for its intended purpose.
In the instance of portable electronic equipment such as a notebook computer or a portable digital assistant (PDA) the ability to adapt to different and new wireless communication systems is essential to efficient use. The use of an auxiliary wireless communication unit may need to be positioned in a configuration that exposes it to noise or which is located such as to be subject to damage.